The Perfect Winter
by NephewSnixx
Summary: The Hudson-Hummel clan, along with the Lopez's and Anderson's go away for the holidays. Finn plans to make this winter break perfect. Parings: Finntana(Main), Klaine(side) Quitt(Mentioned). Rated M: Sex, and Language.


Paring: Finntana(Finn Hudson/Santana Lopez)

Requested by(Santanahudson on Tumblr)

Prompt: Finn and Santana on a holiday vacation.

Rated M for: Sex, language.

Word Count: 2,967

**A/N: **I started this a bit before Santanahudson's birthday but never got around to finishing it when I told her I would.. And when I got more inspiration to write I wasn't home so it was too late Dx But here it is, and I hope you love it. Here is your late B-Day/Christmas present. Lurve ya!

* * *

Winter hit Lima, most of the New Directions were spending time with their families, this was no exception for the Hudson-Hummel family whom along with the Lopez and Anderson family bought a winter cottage in the mountains to have a nice BIG Christmas vacation together. This was something the three sets of parents suggested since their kids wanted to go to the mountains with their significant others, and stay there for Christmas, not only was this a good way to save money, but it was also a good way to spend time with them for the holidays. The arrangements for the ride to the cottage were simple, Finn and Santana took Kurt and Blaine in one car along with some bags, while Burt and Carol rode with Santana's parents, and Blaine's parents had the remaining bags that couldn't fit in the other two cars. The drive was long, but it was entertaining, Santana telling Blaine about the year and a half anniversary dinner that Finn attempted to cook, Kurt sharing his opinion on that winter's fashion designs. Finn was just focused one one thing, making this vacation PERFECT for Santana. The coupe have been dating since before they got to McKinley, Finn was devoted to making Santana happy, there was little he wouldn't do if it meant seeing a smile on the young Latina's face.

It took them a few hours of driving but they had finally made it to the cottage, Kurt and Blaine had fallen asleep during the ride, and Santana was watching a movie on her iPad to kill time. Finn looked back at his brother and Blaine, then looked over at Santana with a smile on his face.

"Well.. Let's unload the car San. Kurt and Blaine are more than out of it." Finn announced before getting out of the car, he stretched for a few moments then walked back and forth to wake his legs up.

Santana got out and quickly ran to Finn, wrapping her arms tight around him.

"W-Woah, you okay Santana?" he asked with a slight chuckle.

Santana nodded "I'm fine, I just wanted to hug you."

Finn chuckled some more as he wrapped his arms around Santana's waist "I won't object to that. But we need to get some things out of the car, we'll hug more after." he announced calmly before placing a kiss on his girlfriend's head.

Over the next hour, Finn, Santana, Blaine, and Kurt moved things from the car to the cot.. Well more Finn, Santana, and Blaine since Kurt went on a rant on why they should have hired movers to do all the work. Hearing this annoyed Santana quite a bit, especially since Kurt didn't have a reason for complaining, they ALL wanted to go do this after all.

"Hummel, I understand.. Hell we all understand, now can you please shut up and take your hot coco before it gets to cold?" Santana interrupted Kurt in the midst of his ranting. Kurt happily took the hot chocolate as a compromise. Santana walked to Finn whom was discussing their last basketball game.

"I think maybe we can get Coach Beiste to try that new play she's been making us practice, I mean yeah we've been winning our games, but I think maybe it's time for some dominating from Lima." Finn expressed with pride, Blaine nodded in agreement then looked over at Santana, Finn looked as well. "San, what's up?" he asked.

Santana shook her head and sat down next to Finn "I just love hearing you two talk sports, by the way Finn, that lay-over you did during your last game was sloppy. You should work on it a bit more." she suggested, kissed Finn on the cheek, then got up to walk back to Kurt. "Ladyface, how did we get so lucky to have the perfect ones for us?" asked Santana.

Kurt sipped his coco then pursed his lips for a few seconds.. He looked at Santana with a smile on his face "Because that pasta monster in the clouds said it was okay to have our perfect guys?" Kurt said with a chuckle which caused Santana to nearly spit her hot coco. "Also you've had your man for a very long time, proud to call him my big brother, also one day I would be proud to call you my sister."

Santana's face lit up at Kurt's words as a smile was seen creasing, she lightly pecked Kurt's cheek "Thank you Kurt, that means more than you will ever know." she said as she wrapped one arm around his shoulder.

_**-Ding!-**_

Santana's phone lit up saying '_1 New Message: Q-bray_' Santana tapped the box on the screen once, and out popped a picture of Quinn and Brittany smiling at the camera with the caption saying '_We miss all of you already. Have fun and hurry back! Love, Team Quitt_' Santana smiled at the picture then leaned against Kurt a bit "Look at them, happier than Finn when he gets an extra cheesy bowl of Mac n Cheese." she said while showing Kurt the picture of Quinn and Brittany.

Kurt leaned against Santana, smiling a bit at the picture "Yeah.. And the big lug loves extra cheese in his portion of Mac n Cheese." Kurt pointed out which made Santana snort while laughing.

Finn and Blaine had left to gather firewood just in case of an outage, this was perfect since Finn had to tell someone his special plan for this night. Once they got far enough away from the cot, Finn sat on a tree stump to take a sip of hot coco that Kurt made for him and Blaine. Blaine sat besides Finn, looking up at the night sky, it looked peaceful, almost perfect.. If only their significant others were with them at this point in time.

"So tell me what you're planning." Blaine requested as he took a bite of his granola bar. Hearing this alarmed Finn, mainly due to the fact that Blaine would know that he was planning something "You think I didn't notice the way your eyes were sparkling at the sight of Santana? They never sparkle unless you have a plan, so spill it." demanded the former Warbler as he raised a brow.

Finn scratched the back of his head nervously while coming up with a good explanation as to what he was planning "You're going to think I'm crazy.. But," he looked towards Blaine with a slight smile on his face. "I am going to pop the question tonight." Finn announced and stood up gazing at Blaine with every ounce of confidence in his body.

As Blaine was about to take another bite of his granola bar he looked up at Finn with his jaw dropped for a few moments. He quickly collected his thoughts then stood up to give Finn a tight hug "I'm so happy for you!" Blaine's voice filled with glee as he looked up at Finn. "How are you going to propose? Also have you told Kurt this?" he asked as he took one step back away from Finn.

"No I haven't told Kurt, and he better not know til I am ready to announce it." He demanded in a low tone of voice, Blaine was too excited to acknowledge the deepness of Finn's voice so he just nodded once. "And as for what I plan on doing for this proposal," Finn's face lit up as he gave a shy smile. "I want tonight to be the night of two things.. The proposal, and I want her and I to have.." he was too nervous to finish his sentence so he lightly bit his lip and pushed his index fingers together. "You know.."

Blaine's smile went away for a few seconds, then he raised his head up towards Finn and nodded again "I get you.. I wish for the best." his smile returned as he looked around the area. "You do know we have firewood at the cot right? So why did we walk out here?" Blaine asked.

Finn chuckled and scratched his head "I wanted to tell someone my plan for tonight, and I know how nosy Kurt can get." he explained as he turned away to walk back to the cot.

* * *

A couple hours passed, everyone had left to have a big family dinner, everyone except for Finn and Santana, whom decided to take this time to spend cuddling up as they listened to a playlist that Santana made for the two of them. Both of them, softly humming at the tunes that played throughout the list, as soon as it was over they both yawned almost simultaneously. Finn looked over at his girlfriend, blushing at the sight of the perfect woman that was resting up against him, the woman he's known since elementary, in love with since middle school, and been with since before high school. He slowly moved his hand towards Santana's thigh, looking away as he started grazing it. Santana's face lit up as she looked at Finn, nervously grabbing his hand and smiled.

"If we are going to do this.. Focus on me." Santana softly demanded before kissing Finn as deep and as passionately as she could.

Finn's face lit up more but he continued to kiss Santana, he laid Santana on her back while running one hand against her hip, keeping balance with his other hand. Santana using her hands to scale up Finn's chest under his shirt, softly moaning into the kiss. Finn slowly lifted Santana's shirt up to her breasts, but stopped and looked into her eyes. The two of them have been together long enough to communicate just by eye glances. Finn completely removing anything Santana was wearing on her torso, Santana doing the same to Finn. Santana shifting their bodies around, she began to kiss Finn even more, grinding their lower regions together, moaning more into the kiss as she ran her hand down Finn's chest, towards the waistline of his pants. Finn ran his hand up Santana's skirt, surprised when he doesn't feel more cloth where her panties should be. Almost as if she knew this night was going to be the night. They gazed into each others eyes for a few moments, Santana smiling, Finn gulping once, both were very.. VERY nervous to say the least, but they weren't going to stop, they didn't want to.. Hell, they didn't think the word stop would be in their vocabulary at this point in time.

Eventually they are under covers, and this time their kisses aren't just the usual loved filled kisses, these had a spice of lust. Finn hovering over Santana, his area lightly touching Santana's, he looked into his girlfriend's eyes once more, wanting to make sure it was okay for what he was about to do next. Santana returned the gaze but altering it, making herself look needy. That was all Finn needed before moving himself inside Santana.

"A-AH!" she screamed in slight pain.

Finn gasped a bit "Oh my god.. Are you okay?"

"Mmm.." Santana's bottom lip was bitten down, her eyes clenched as few tears fell down. But a smile was seen on her face "C-Continue.. Please.." her lips quivered a lot as she pulled Finn's head towards her own, meshing their lips together.

Finn did exactly what he was told to by Santana, each thrust he did sent a tsunami of ecstasy to the two of them. His hips began moving on their own, feeling every spark of love that Santana had for him, Santana feeling as such as well.

"Fi-Finn.."

Santana looked deep into Finn's eyes as she turned them over, Santana straddling Finn's lap. Her face lit up due to what she did, she started to move her hips at a slow pace. Moaning out Finn's name with each bounce she did. Finn sat up slightly, wrapped his arms around Santana's waist, then started to kiss at her neck, softly panting against her neck with each kiss.

The pace fastened quickly, Finn and Santana were close to their limit, and all Finn was concerned about was what he had planned after this.. Amazing experience. Santana's wrapped her arms around Finn's neck tightly, she clenched her eyes shut as more whimpers came from her. Finn pressed Santana down on him, allowing himself to be deeper inside of Santana. Santana gasped against Finn's mouth as she quickly pulled out of the kiss to look at him in the eyes, they were semi glossed over due to how tired, but how into this moment she was. Her hips started moving even faster, Finn pushing his head against Santana's shoulder, both of them breathing sharp and heavier as time went on.

"Oh god.. Oh god.. Oh f-fuck!" Santana screamed out in pleasure.

Both Finn and Santana releasing at the same time, Finn fell back against the bed looking at Santana with a huge blush shading his face. His eyes slowly trailing down as he saw some blood coming out of Santana's area. Finn started to feel guilty about what he did.

"S-San.. Santana.. I'm so sorry.." Finn furrowed his eyebrows worryingly as he attempted to get up to reach out for his phone.

Santana shook her head, leaning towards Finn to give him a gentle kiss "No.. It's okay.." she admitted with a smile creasing her face. "I.. That was better than I ever dreamed of." Santana softly said before pulling herself off of Finn, blushing more than before. "Let's rest for a bit.. Our parents and Klaine won't be back for awhile anyways.." she demanded as she laid Finn down playfully and rested her head on his chest.

A few hours later Finn's eyes opened up, looking around the room with sleepy eyes, slowly but gently slipping away from Santana to walk over to his boxers, he pulled them on then picked his pants up to put them on.

"I need a soda.." mumbled the tired giant as he walked out of the room, heading towards the kitchen, luckily for him everyone else fell asleep. He opened the fridge and grabbed a small Pepsi, he took a sip of it before turning around to see a one Kurt Hummel, also shirtless and with a stupid grin upon his face.

"I guess we aren't virgins anymore huh big guy?" he asked before grabbing Finn's soda to take a sip from it.

Finn smiled a bit and nodded "Congrats Kurt.. I'd hug ya but we are topless, so it'd be awkward." he pointed out as he took his soda back from Kurt.

Kurt smirked and walked back to his own room "Love ya bro."

Finn rolled his eyes at Kurt's randomness, looking over at the room he and Santana were sleeping in, smiling more than usual as he walked back inside the room, heading towards his bag. He pulled out a small black box, then left his bag to shut the door to the room. He then sat at the edge of the bed, lightly shaking Santana.

"Hon.. Wake up." Finn softly demanded.

Santana tossed and turned for a few moments then finally woke up.

"Y-Yes..?" asked Santana as she slowly sat up, keeping the blanket wrapped around her chest.

"Well," Finn gulped, he was nervous as to what he was getting ready to do. "You and I have known each other for a very long time.. I have been in love with you since middle school, and I am happy that I have you to this day." he confessed with confidence. "I'd laugh whenever we had a good time, and I would cry every time I caused you to not want anything to do with me for a week. But my love never stopped." Finn gulped again as a couple tears fell down his cheeks "A-And what we did, solidified the fact that.. That everything that I want to do with you makes sense, that I would be senseless without you." his lips quivered a bit as he moved to the floor then sat on one knee, holding out the ring, looking at Santana with all sorts of scared emotions running through his body. "Santana Lopez.. Will you marry me?"

Santana covered her mouth, her eyes forming a lot of tears. She started to sob for a few moments as her mind was racing, she sniffled once then looked at Finn and nodded twice.

"Y-Yes.." she nodded some more and smiled brightly "Yes I will marry you."

Finn gripped his arms around Santana's chest as he quietly cried into her shoulder, Santana was crying as well.

"I love you so much Santana." he was able to utter before kissing Santana softly.

Santana placed her hand against Finn's cheek, tears of happiness streaming down her face. She slowly broke the kiss to look Finn in the eyes.

"I love you too Finn Hudson." she smiled a bit keeping close to her now fiance.

Finn slid the ring over Santana's finger then lightly kissed her hand. Santana looked at the ring and smiled some more, she then looked at Finn with her bottom lip bit.

"Some day.. You will be known as Santana Hudson.. How do you feel?" Finn asked as he smiled.

Santana sighed happily "Better than anything I ever felt before.. But what if I wanted to keep my last name?" she asked with a raised brow.

Finn looked down for a few seconds, then back up "Then I will take your last name.. Finn Lopez sorta has a nice ring to it.. Right?" he asked while giving Santana his half smirk.

Santana laughed at Finn's cuteness as she moved off of the bed to put her underwear back on "Don't worry about it Hubby." she said while giggling.

"What? What's wrong with Finn Lopez?"


End file.
